


Weapons

by PixelByPixel



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fratt Week 2020, M/M, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Matt is asleep for most of it but he is there, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel
Summary: Frank wakes up in the middle of the night and ponders his relationship with Matt.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139
Collections: Fratt Week, Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Fratt Week](https://frattweek.tumblr.com/) day 1: weapons.
> 
> It also fills my [Marvel Fluff Bingo](https://pixelbypixelfanfic.tumblr.com/bingo) square for snuggling in bed.
> 
> Thanks to [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/) for the beta, especially as it was last minute! <3

Frank rolled over so that he was facing Red. He wasn't sure what time it was, whether it had passed from late one day to early the next, and he knew that checking the time on his phone would only guarantee that he would never get back to sleep. So he yawned and stretched a little, then settled deeper into the covers. 

Red was still asleep, his face relaxed in a way that it never seemed to be when he was awake. Frank shifted back a little so he could look at Red: he slept in a lanky sprawl, taking up what Frank thought was actually somewhat more than his fair share of the bed. He'd pushed the covers down a little; one hand was out of sight under the blankets, but the hand that Frank could see was still curled into a fist, even now. Frank gently rubbed his thumb over Red's knuckles, hoping he would loosen his grip a little, but no. 

There were some small scrapes on Red's knuckles and they were a little swollen, probably courtesy of that asshole Red had hit that evening. He hadn't worn the ropes on his hands; he and Frank had been getting ready to go when Red got that look, the one Frank only called the _is Timmy trapped in the well?_ look to himself, and said they had to go right then. No time for the ropes. Red had gone so fast, he'd even left his batons behind. 

Not that he needed them, really. Red himself was a weapon: feet, hands, everything, thanks to his asshole teacher. Words, too, now that Frank thought about it, but that was more his day job. Night-Job Red was more the strong, silent type. 

But the words, they were weaponry that Red had taught himself. At least Frank assumed that ninjas hadn't been involved, but who even knew, with Red. 

Hell, Red had probably been great with words even as a kid. They didn't talk much about their childhoods, but Frank sometimes imagined a much younger Red using his words against teachers, nuns, anybody. He felt a little sorry for anybody who'd had to teach Catechism to Red, that was for sure. He'd probably argued every detail, just for the fun of it.

Well, maybe not for fun. Frank figured Red had been a pretty angry kid, all the shit he’d gone through. But words had been less likely to get him in trouble than fists, Frank guessed. 

Frank tried again to get Red to unclench his fist, lightly stroking the back of his hand. Red shifted a little, but it seemed like his fist was even tighter. Was he dreaming, beating up bad guys in his sleep? He didn't seem upset, and Frank decided to let it go. He didn't want to wake Red; no need for them both to be up at whatever ungodly hour it was. 

Red inhaled a deep breath, then, and Frank froze. After a moment, Red stretched out a little - taking up even _more_ of the bed, Frank noted - then threw an arm over Frank. 

"... sleep," Red mumbled. 

Frank could feel Red's hand resting on his back. It loosened gradually, the fist easing open, and Frank felt himself relaxing as well. Eventually, lulled by Red's breathing and the warmth of his body, Frank drifted off to sleep as well. 


End file.
